This invention relates to a dispensing apparatus for filling upwardly open boxes with measured quantities of bulk goods. The upwardly open boxes are sequentially advanced to the apparatus which includes a supply chute which is closable by a gate and in which a predetermined quantity of the bulk goods is readied for discharge from the apparatus.
Swiss Pat. No. 373,684 discloses an apparatus for dispensing bulk goods, for example, potato chips, into bags by means of a funnel. For preventing the potato chips which are of non-uniform size and shape, from blocking the funnel, there is provided a rotating element, a so-called "breaker wing" whose axis of rotation extends parallel-spaced from the funnel axis. The breaker wing is a helically bent wire turned with approximately 200 rpm. The purpose of the breaker wing is to break up potato chips which accumulate in the funnel in order to ensure a uniform outflow of the goods. In case of a continuous flow, the breaker wing does not strike the goods.
In case of coarse, block-shaped bulk goods, such as compressed cornflakes which have a dimension of 4.times.2.5.times.2 cm, the individual blocks must not be damaged in any manner during filling, otherwise the compressed blocks may fall apart into small flakes which will lend an unsightly appearance to the entire contents of the package.